


Where We're Supposed to Be

by BlakRabbit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sensual Play, Wax Play, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Life after the Banana Fish conspiracy was going well for Ash as he attends college until he sees his new Psychology professor. Blanca, is that you?Collab'd with @SoSkepticalFox on Twitter for the Banana Fish Reverse Big Bang!
Relationships: Blanca & Ash Lynx, Blanca/Ash Lynx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Banana Fish Reverse Big Bang





	Where We're Supposed to Be

It felt like a typical first day of class for Ash at NYU; listening to the same rambling gossip from the other students as he walked in, seeing the eyes of those who admired or despised him gravitate towards his presence. With his high IQ he had managed to not only be on the Dean’s list every semester since he first enrolled, but also, obtained his law degree with unprecedented speed and was on his way to getting his psych degree. It’s no wonder he was the talk of the university, but to him he thought of himself as just “flavor of the week”.

Ash’s first day in the new semester was going so well until he stepped into his Psych 101 class. He couldn’t shake his anxiety as he did spin tricks with his pen in hand. Ash kept staring at his professor with daggers in his eyes wanting to act upon his survival drive to kill the enemy.

_He was supposed to go back to the Caribbean._

_What happened?_

As Blanca was dutifully teaching his new set of pupils he every once and while comes upon the sight of the wildcat, and simply smiles in contrasting response to Ash’s. Blanca didn’t let Ash’s gloomy disposition get to him though; his thoughts were on the task at hand which was his obligation to teach.

While he was writing on the chalkboard he said aloud, “Now, let’s get to know each other a bit better. I mean this is a psychology class after all. What we say and how we say it matters to each of us, and I’m curious about how your minds tick by simply introducing ourselves. Let’s go around the room starting with...”, Blanca looks at the roster on his clipboard.

“Mr. Callenreese, why don’t you start us off, and introduce yourself to the class if you don’t mind.”

Ash’s homicidal gaze turned into nervous eye shifting as he moved his head left to right seeing everybody in the classroom stare at him waiting patiently for his introductory speech. Just as soon as he was getting ready to speak he took a deep breath and the clock chimes loudly outside.

Blanca says with a smug smile on his face, “Saved by the bell.”

The class entertained his humor with light-hearted chuckles as they all dismissed themselves to head to their next classes. As Blanca was announcing their first assignment when the students were heading out the door he catches a glimpse of Ash, and he makes his presence known to him by staring back with a Mona Lisa smile.

“Hope your first day goes well, Mr. Callenesse”, Blanca says.

“Thanks...Professor...”, Ash replies reluctantly as he walks away continuing his day.

Time passes, clouds start to form in the night sky, and rain pours uncontrollably knocking ferociously on Blanca’s studio window. He makes himself a hot cup of tea before getting ready to work on making pop quizzes for the week until he hears incessant loud knocks on his door that alarm him enough for him to hide a knife in his evening robe as he walks up to the front door cautiously.

Blanca shouts, “Who is it?”

“Open the door, Blanca.”

From the familiar New York accent and the domineering tone Blanca could tell who it was, and opened the door to find Ash drenched from the pouring rain staring at him with a fiery intensity. Ash says demandingly…

“We need to talk.”

Ash lets himself into Blanca’s home as he barges his way past Blanca not even using the floor mat to dry his shoes off leaving traces of his watery shoe prints across the floor. Blanca was slightly irritated at Ash’s rude behavior, but was more curious as to why Ash was behaving in such a manner. He follows Ash into his office seeing that Ash was leaning up against his desk with his hands behind his back, and his foot fidgeting out of nervousness. They both can feel each other’s energy; tense and yet piqued wondering what the other was going to do next.

Blanca breaks the awkward silence, “Ash, you’re soaking wet! What is this abou-”

“Who sent you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I know you heard me”, Ash’s patience grows thinner by the minute as his hands fidget behind his back, “Who sent you this time? Am I still considered a threat to the Union Course? Huh?!”

Blanca replies with a concerned expression, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the crap, Sergei, I know something’s up.”

“Do you really know or is your fear causing you to make assumptions?”

Blanca’s words fell on Ash like a ton of bricks; he was starting to doubt himself knowing that Blanca could see right through him. He turns his head away in shame unable to even look at his Professor. Blanca starts to walk slowly towards Ash now that his guard appears to be down. Ash sees Blanca walking towards him, and starts to fidget with his hands again…

“You told me you were going back to the Caribbean, Sergei.”

“I did go back.”

“For good...I thought you were going back for good.”

“I never said I was going back for good, Ash. Are you still so frightened of me? Even after all that’s happened?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“I think you do. You just don’t want to tell me, afraid you’ll hurt my feelings”, Blanca gets even closer to Ash touching cheek to cheek while gently placing his hand over Ash’s in an attempt to keep him from using the letter opener he found as a makeshift shiv. However, as Blanca was trying to disarm him Ash reached slowly and gently inside of Blanca’s robe, took his concealed knife, and pointed it at Blanca’s torso.

Ash looks at Blanca with a smug look, “You hide knives for fun, professor?”

Blanca pleads, “Ash, listen...Rest assured that the life I had led before is truly behind me now.”

“Oh, is it?” Ash presses the knife into Blanca’s skin making him wince, “Doesn’t look like it to me...gotta learn to lie better, Sergei.”

Blanca takes a deep breath, lets go of Ash’s hand, and runs his fingers through Ash’s damp hair to straighten the loose strands as he says, “I understand that you could never fully trust me, and I’m okay with that...but trust me when I say that in our entire time spent together, even now, I have never wanted to harm you in any way...not once.”

Ash held his ground staring at his much taller professor not batting an eye. As much as he wanted to fight he let Blanca’s words seep into him, and decided to back down, pulling the knife away and sitting it on the desk beside him. Ash’s cool, wet skin brushed up against Blanca’s; he could feel every movement Ash made while he was up close to him from his mild shivering to his goosebumps prickling him.

Blanca says to Ash in a gentle tone, “Look at you. You look tired and you’re cold. I can tell by your shivering. I can make you a bath, clean your clothes, and you can stay here for the night if you’d like...it’s up to you.”

“Answer my question.”

Blanca replies, “Noone has sent me to kill you, Ash. I’m just a man trying to start over...just like you.”

Ash could tell Blanca was getting tired of the pressure, and so was he; it appeared to him that Blanca was telling the truth. He relaxed his posture, and ran fingers through his hair wondering what to do next. Blanca interrupts Ash’s thoughts, “Now, if I may, I will get the bath ready for you, is that alright?”

Ash just nods as confirmation; Blanca walks out of his office leaving Ash by himself giving him time to think. He walks around the desk curious of what Blanca kept around. Gently rummaging through student’s papers, syllabi, and his many writing utensils his eyesight stumbles upon a small picture frame sitting in the corner of the desk. He takes the picture frame to look at it close up to see a photo of his younger self reading a book. He doesn’t remember this photo so it must’ve been taken around the time they first met while Blanca was observing him. Ash starts to wonder why Blanca has a photo of him, but he didn’t let it bother him too much seeing that they’ve been around each other for a while Blanca was bound to have a photo of him eventually. He sits the picture frame back in its place and leaves the room.  
___

Blanca knocks on the bathroom door, “May I have your clothes?”

Ash cracks the door open to give his clothes to Blanca and says, “Thanks. Come back when you’re done. I wanna talk to you some more.”

“Sure.”

Blanca heads off to the laundry room to put Ash’s damp clothes in the washer, and once he is finished he knocks on the door again. Ash yells “Come in”, and Blanca opens the door to find Ash making himself comfortable bathing in the warmth of the water of the tub. Ash closed his eyes, and tilted his head back slightly over the tub’s edge arching his back with his arms spread above him as he stretched like a feral wildcat. Blanca sees Ash’s skin change from a frigid paleness to a heated soft shade of pink, and watched the water drip from his lustrous golden blonde hair.

“You like what you see, Professor?” Ash says teasingly.

Blanca deflecting Ash’s playfulness, “I thought you needed to speak with me.”

“I do”, Ash moves to lay with his crossed arms dangling over the tub, “Um...I...I’m sorry for the way I behaved tonight. It was excessive and uncalled for. I kinda feel a bit silly being paranoid.”

“Don’t be”, Blanca walks over to the tub, and crouches down to Ash’s eye level, “Never be ashamed of protecting yourself. You were taught to survive, not to live, and for that I should be the one apologizing.”

“You did what you could. You’re the reason why I made it this far. Our time together wasn’t all survival. Remember when we went to Belmont Park to see the horses?”

"Yes, I remember. You really enjoyed yourself being at the stables before the Manhattan Handicap race started. That was the first time I saw you truly find pleasure in being a kid. Your smile was so bright that day."

"You like it when I smile?"

"Of course I do", Blanca hears the washer done with Ash's clothes, "Sounds like your clothes are done washing. I'll go put them in the dryer." As Blanca gets up and walks to the door to leave, Ash splashes water down Blanca's back. Blanca lets out a small yelp, and hears Ash chuckling behind him. He turns around giving him a dirty look, but Ash didn't care.

"Now you might as well join me in this tub being wet n' all", Ash looks at Blanca with a smug expression. Blanca rolls his eyes, releases a heavy sigh, and closes the door. After putting Ash's clothes in the dryer (and his clothes in the washer) Blanca comes back to join Ash in the bathtub. Before that, Blanca had prepared for the storm as he lit some candles around the tub in case of a power outage. They both sit in the bathtub with Ash laying up against Blanca's chest now in full relaxation. They both reminisce on the good times they've had, and spoke of things they were up to since Blanca went back to the Caribbean ...

"While I enjoyed going back it didn't feel the same so I sold my house and used that money to settle myself here in New York City and start a new life as a Psych Professor."

Being facetious Ash jabs, "I guess you gotta use that psych degree at some point, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Well, use that degree to answer this question for me."

"I'm all ears."

Ash turns his whole body to face Blanca, "Why here of all places to start your life over? You could've gone anywhere in the world."

"Anywhere in the world wouldn't do, Ash", Blanca takes a deep breath," I realized that...being with you feels like it's where I'm supposed to be."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Once again he froze not knowing what to say simply staring into Blanca's eyes. Blanca couldn't believe what he said either; confessing to Ash felt like the right move in his head, but now that he saw Ash's reaction he didn't know what to think. The silence was disturbed by the loud clang of thunder and flashes of lightning. The power, as Blanca had expected, had gone down leaving only the candles to light the room. Ash, surprised by the thunder, clung onto Blanca tightly while breathing erratically. Blanca seeing Ash cling to him for protection smiles warmly, and chuckles, "I see you're not afraid of me anymore...Ash?"

Ash just embraced Blanca; his arms wrapping around his professor's neck like a python. Blanca started to worry as he didn't feel very much movement from Ash until he felt Ash's arms uncoil themselves. Ash looked at Blanca with soft eyes, and started to move in closer to kiss him but Blanca pulled his lips away asking, "What are you doing?"

"Shh...It's okay, Sergei. I want you to."

Their lips connected and Blanca felt electricity throughout his body like he'd been struck by lightning. Just as the storm outside grew so did their lust for each other. Even though the bath water was cooled to room temperature their body heat kept rising. Blanca couldn’t help but let out a relieving moan that softly resonated in Ash’s ears making the beautiful blonde smile and chuckle from giddiness. He let his fingers explore every curvature of Ash starting from his slender neck down to his lower back. He pulled Ash’s body closer to his with his firm yet gentle hands, and the wildcat released an audible cry of ecstasy. Blanca parted Ash’s lips with his tongue, and slowly intertwined Ash’s tongue with his without a care in the world.

While kissing Ash says, “I want more, Sergei.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t go soft on me now, Professor.”

Blanca could never resist an order; he grabs a handful of Ash’s hair and pulls Ash upright to sit straight up. He then tells Ash to lie down with his back towards him in the tub. Blanca places soft kisses on the nape of Ash’s neck as he grabs one of the lit candles from beside the tub. Ash could feel the warmth of Blanca’s lips on his neck which brought comfort to him. When Blanca’s lips left him he could feel the refreshing coolness of the air, and then a sudden heat struck across his back. The melted candle wax slightly burns Ash’s skin; the stinging pain makes the Lynx utter a pleasurable howl as Blanca continues to pepper the wax onto his pristine canvas.

“More…I can take it.”

Blanca does as Ash commands and pours the candle wax closer to his skin to increase the temperature. Now, all Ash could feel was an intense pain that felt like fire. The pain was so intense his primal senses had awakened as he started to struggle out of Blanca’s clutches. Blanca sees the wildcat’s becoming more uncontrollable by the minute, so he tames Ash’s ferocity by grabbing him and biting his shoulder to assert his dominance. Ash had lost himself in the pleasure and the pain splashing water across the bathroom floor crying out tears and screams of cathartic euphoria. Eventually, Ash had exerted all of his energy, and fell limp in Blanca’s arms.

After drying off and putting a robe on Ash, Blanca carries his exhausted pupil into the guest bedroom, lays him on the bed, and closes the door behind him. On the way to his master bedroom Blanca kept thinking if he was too rough with Ash, and started to feel remorse about it. He lays alone in his bed still and quiet, unable to sleep comfortably with heavy thoughts running through his mind. The creaking of his bedroom door opening breaks his concentration; Ash comes walking in with his blanket wrapped around him and slides into Blanca’s bedsheets snuggling up against his professor.

Ash whispers, “Don’t ever leave me again, Sergei.”

“I don’t want to leave you; I never wanted to. I’m right where I want to be.” In that moment Blanca managed to find a moment of peace and clarity, and fell sound asleep.

The next day, Ash was still exhausted from last night as he yawned and dragged his feet to his classes. On the way to his first class of the day he had ran into Blanca who looked rather awake in contrast. Blanca had noticed Ash’s sleepiness, and asked, “Are you ok from last night?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t get enough sleep. Even in the afternoon I can’t stop from yawning.”

Blanca chuckles, “You should probably drink some coffee. It’ll wake you up. By the way, I noticed you had already done the online assignments.”

“Yeah, so?”

“You’re not supposed to go ahead of your professor.”

Ash says with a smug smile, ”Then maybe the professor shouldn’t have posted all of them online at once.”

“Teacher’s pet.”

“Geezer.”

Ash walks past Blanca and continues going to class. Blanca with a shocked look on his face didn’t realize his folly before the semester started, but he wasn’t surprised that Ash had done half a semester’s work in a day. Blanca smiles, and continues his day living his new life and finally finding a place where he belonged. After a few steps they both had turned around to find the other looking back at them. They both shared a smile knowing that this semester is going to be a rather interesting one and even more interesting days to come.


End file.
